


Sleep is for the Weak

by Lilviscious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Damian just wants to fuck, Dick just wants to sleep, M/M, Priorities in life man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Why, why couldn’t they just sleep?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Sleep is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick for a few days now. Stomach flu killing me not so softly. Stumbled upon this silly thing: http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2008/07/02/health/webmd/main4227219.shtml 
> 
> This is not the highest of quality compared to my usual pieces, but I had to make time go by somehow so. Yes. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh. Imagine Damian being twenty-two and Dick being thirty-four or something, idk. Age difference is what matters here.

Damian couldn’t sleep. It was hot, the humid summer air kept him from sleeping peacefully. Well, that and the fact that he hadn’t been fucked in quite a while. He was not a nympho, but he wanted some special attention every now and then. One would think that wouldn’t be a problem when you are dating touchy-feely Dick Grayson yet there the brunette laid, whining softly at the stiff length between his legs.

“_Richard.._,” Damian tried to wake the sleeping male beside him and gave his arm a small tug. 

Dick stirred but didn’t wake up until a pair of lips travelled down his bare chest and to the rim of his boxers. A pair of large hands grabbed Damian’s face and pulled him back up. The brunette looked displeased at the half-lidded eyes that reflected Dick’s annoyance.

“What are you doing? It’s four in the morning,” the older male grumbled and pushed Damian off his body. The other rolled to the other side of the bed, his back now towards Dick who sighed deeply and shifted to go back to sleep. 

Enough! Damian had enough of Dick refusing to pleasure him. Time to get some help.

_Watermelon  
Believe it or not, Texas scientists have shown that eating watermelon can have the same effects as that popular little blue pill men use. Citulline and arginine in watermelon can trigger the production of nitric oxide which helps relax the body’s blood vessels – exactly the same way that Viagra works. Think of the money you’ll save by ditching your prescription!_

This was it. Damian leaned back from the screen that highlighted his face in the dark and smirked. No more nights of grumpily jerking off while his boyfriend couldn’t muster up the energy to get aroused after a night of patrolling. Dick might be getting older, but he had to keep up with Damian's youth if this was going to last. At a desperate time like this the internet would save him or actually watermelon would. Damian balled his hands and nodded confidentially. This would work.

“Ngh, Dami, where.. ngh, come back to bed!” A drowsy voice called out to Damian.

The brunette shifted his eyes from the screen to Dick and smiled gently. He nodded and turned off the laptop, snuggling back in the bed and in Dick’s arms. The older one was quick to fall back to sleep, his breathing even and deep while Damian’s mind created the perfect plan. 

He wasn’t aware of anything. Sure, Dick had noticed Damian had become more affectionate toward him and scolded him less for the public display of affection the male wanted to perform. He wasn’t suspicious though, his heart swelled with love whenever Damian kissed his cheeks of his own accord and late at night when they would return from their nightly schedule, the brunette would feed him all kinds of healthy food. Seemed like Damian finally understood Dick had to be careful to maintain his Adonis figure at this age. 

“One more,” Damian said one evening when Dick laid on his bed while reading. The older male opened his mouth without shifting his gaze from the pictures on the page and chewed on the piece of watermelon once it was pushed past his lips. Damian sat beside him, laptop forgotten as he stuffed Dick with the juicy fruit. When all was gone he rudely grabbed the comicbook from Dick’s hands and straddled the man’s lap. Dick gave Damian a confused look. There was no instigation for the lust suddenly clouding Damian’s eyes and when Dick wanted to ask him what he was doing, the brunette leaned down to silence him with a kiss. Though Dick enjoyed the passionate endeavour and even wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist, he pulled back with a tired sigh.

“Dami, I told you this morning that I wanted to get to bed a bit earlier tonight,” he complained with the brunette lightly grinding on his lap. 

“You don’t want to fuck me?” Damian asked with a purr.

“W-Well, of c-.. not tonight, go to sleep, Damian,” Dick was suddenly struggling with his inner self and used his strength to roll them on their side before he grabbed the other’s legs and freed himself. Damian's plan crashed within the blink of an eye. The young adult proceeded to lie on the bed, arms crossed with a dissatisfied glare on his face. As Dick walked out of the room for the last bathroom call Damian grunted in frustration. How much watermelon would it take?

The next day Dick eyed the strange coloured liquid in his glass as he joined his brothers at the table. 

“What’s this?” He asked Damian who had placed it in front of him.

“Watermelon juice, low on calories yet healthy, read it on the internet,” Damian replied innocently and sat down as well to eat his toast and scrambled eggs. He watched as Dick gulped it down and ate breakfast silently. He would buy tons of watermelon as long as it would work.

“Since when did you like watermelon that much?” Tim asked Dick once he spotted the tall male eating the mentioned fruit again. 

“Dami has been giving it to me the last few days. He is helping me to stop the cravings of snacks by eating watermelon, want a piece?” Dick replied and held out his bowl of watermelon, patting the couch beside him.

In the distance Damian was watching and narrowed his eyes. Let Dick think whatever, but with Tim eating from the bowl as well the less arginine Dick would consume. This in turn meant the chances of having sex were decreased once more. And his predecesor’s name was exactly what Damian grunted that night when he was once again rejected in the bed.

Dick sat up with a confused look on his face. Damian had been throwing himself at the his boyfriend for a couple of days now. Didn’t the other have any subtleness at all? Dick wasn’t just there to fuck him. Besides, what had Tim to do with this? He listened to the unintelligible grumbles from the other and was only able to hear the his little brother's name. It worried him slightly as he laid down once more and closed his tired eyes.

“Me?” Tim pointed at himself with a bewildered look. 

“I’m not sure, but he looked frustrated and I heard him speaking your name,” Dick replied with a concerned look on his face.

The two of them had drifted off from the pack and were whispering quietly as the rest of Batman Inc. enjoyed the recess between their designated patrol routes. Tim cupped his chin in thought. There was hardly any hostility between them nowadays and he made certain to pay Damian as little attention as possible. There was no clear indication for his frustration towards his persona, perhaps Dick had misheard?

“He does look tempered though, but what's new..” Tim said as he glanced at the youngest of the group who glared at Stephanie for trying to poke at his frowning face. “You should treat him to something special to calm him,” he advised Dick who exhaled tiredly. 

That day the distance between Dick and Damian was bigger than it had been in ages. Others began to notice Damian’s dark aura and Dick’s uncertain glances. They didn’t get involved though, it was their relationship and at least it didn’t affect their schedules or participation. Tim made it a point to gesture at Dick whenever he had the chance. Motion for him to hurry up and do something before Damian went demon on them all. Dick heaved his shoulders with a look that said this was beyond him. The slow disappointed shake of Tim's head made him groan. “If my cause of death today is Damian, it's your fault,” the younger one pointed out dramatically.

At last the day was over. Tired vigilantes piled into the cave, some racing for the showers and others to the kitchen upstairs. Dick did neither, he just wanted to sleep. Lazily he strolled past his siblings and flopped down face first on a cot. He moaned softly, welcoming the comfort of the sheets, the pillows and the thick matress.

There was a sudden sound, someone clearing their throat. Dick looked up and found Damian sitting opposite of him. Had he been so tired that he hadn’t even seen his lover? Damian’s look was as dark as it had been since this morning and Dick remembered Tim’s words. _Something special._ The younger one had his arms crossed, not only disappointed in Dick but in the words he had read on his laptop as well. Internet had let him down, he had fed Dick watermelon for days yet the man was still not fucking him into the mattress. He grunted in defeat.

The grunt was differently interpreted by his boyfriend lying on the bed. He reached out and carefully touched Damian’s leg, giving it a gentle tug. Damian who had closed his eyes opened them slowly. There was a small smile on Dick’s face yet the other’s look didn’t change. Dick scooted closer, pulling a grunting Damian in his lap.

“Tt, just let go..” Damian resisted weakly as he was turned around, but he nestled himself quite comfortably in Dick’s lap, back resting against the other’s chest. As if this was where he belonged. It was. Arms were secured around his waist and for a moment relief calmed the both of them. They could still do this, enjoy other's company despite the strain on their relationship lately.

He was still disappointed that the watermelon hadn’t worked, but a spark of hope and pleasure was shot in his body once he felt Dick’s hands started to explore. They snuck underneath his shirt and played with his sensitive skin, tickling and caressing so that Damian’s face brightened. The brunette smiled a little when Dick kissed his cheek. When the tall male’s hand brushed Damian’s nipple it hardened instantly. A small moan fell from the younger’s lips.

“You’re sensitive,” Dick smiled broadly as he eyed the goosebumps on Damian’s arm.

“Whose fault is that? You've refused to touch me all week,” the young adult replied grumpily and bit his lip as the hand continued to caress his chest. 

“We can’t have sex every day, Damian,” the hand stopped, Damian’s dark look returned.

“Why not? Why won’t you fuck me when I ask you to?”

“The schedules are tiring Damian, I can’t meet your every sexual need,” Dick replied with a sigh.

“You were different when we first got in the relationship..” Damian remembered the first few weeks, they had fucked so much that they kept the others awake. He remembered Jason walking in on them several times, whistling but calling for them to get a room. The hoodlum had also pranked Duke to walk in on them, just for shits and giggles. And Tim, especially Tim, who'd always cover his eyes and scream he'd need gallons of bleach to recover from the sight. It made Damian grin. 

“And remember where that brought us? Keeping the others up and making them awkward, losing sleep and having to sleep in between appointments and in the car. I want to sleep in a bed, Damian, not on a couch or the back of my police car,” the older male did have a point, but Damian kept silent. 

Dick sensed the other’s aura had darkened once more. He scolded himself mentally, perhaps he should just give in for one night. The thought of sex did stimulate him, blood rushed down his nether region and he was sure Damian could feel it. The brunette turned his head with a mocking expression; sure, now he was aroused. For a moment he debated with himself; should he ignore Dick like he had been ignored or should he give in?

After several days of intimacy being limited it was difficult to resist. Changing hands and turning it around to feel like someone else was stroking him had become boring. Just as Damian was weighing out the options a hand was placed flat against his bulge and the doubts were gone. Dick still remembered the taste of the salt on Damian’s skin as he kissed the other’s neck. He remembered the sound of low moans leaving his lover’s lips as he gently started rubbing the growing bulge against his hand. It was so tempting, how could he have resisted the last few days? 

Once Dick remembered it all there was no stopping him. Clothing pieces flew through the air and they kissed without restraint. There was that sensuous feeling soaring through his body every time he would feel Damian’s fingers in his hair as their tongues battled. Damian’s hips ground against Dick’s, their erections meeting each other heatedly as Dick took a nipple into his mouth. His hands gripped his lover’s hips and he groaned thrusting back against Damian. He had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Damian at that moment.

They panted harshly and Damian’s hand kneaded Dick’s shoulders, urging him to go down, but Dick continued to nip and lick his chest. 

“Why are you.. so suddenly,” Damian breathed out with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Dick looked up, swirling his tongue around a dark peak after he bit gently. There was a small smile on the man’s face as he finally travelled down Damian’s body, kissing the curves and caressing the scars. 

“I never stopped longing for you, Dami,” he whispered as he diverted his attention to Damian’s legs and parted them to kiss his thighs. 

“S-Sure felt like it, _agh just touch it._” 

Dick’s hand was so dangerously close to his weeping arousal. If only he would grab it and give it a firm stroke. The kissing continued, Damian spread his legs some more and watched with anticipating eyes how Dick lifted his ass and dived down. A warm tongue lapped at his balls making Damian squirm and shiver. Soft moans called out to Dick to continue what he was doing, hands once more in Dick’s lush dark hair. Perhaps it happened because he hadn’t been touched in quite some time, but when Damian felt Dick’s tongue at his entrance his lost control and let out a loud moan, bucking his hips eagerly. He whimpered quietly after Dick whispered for him to keep it low or he’d stop. So mean, but Damian nodded nevertheless. He wanted to feel that sensation again, Dick’s tongue lapping and generously coating his trembling hole with his saliva. 

"Richard… aah..." Damian panted and grabbed his throbbing erection. Slowly he began to stroke himself, moaning as Dick worked his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. It only lasted for a few seconds, because the handsome male between his legs began kissing his ass cheeks, giving him bright red hickeys all over, kneading the fat eagerly. Dick retreated shortly, mouth hovering agape over the swollen head of Damian’s leaking cock. He licked at the pearl of precum that rested on the slit as his lover continued to pump his length. Damian let out a breathy moan that made his lover smile coyly. He remembered that sound and clamped his lips around the throbbing head in time to receive strings of warm appreciation. 

While Damian panted from his orgasm Dick dipped a finger in his mouth filled with semen. He let it slip back out and swallowed the rest before wiggling a slick finger inside Damian’s relaxed body. The younger one groaned at the intrusion, but knew how to adjust to it so that Dick could move it within him creating delicious pleasure. 

"You love the way I lick and finger that hole of yours, don't you?” Dick mused quite suddenly as he watched Damian’s spent member swell ever so slowly at the stimulation. 

Damian blushed brightly and suddenly turned, getting into position to welcome the pulsing length he had been licking his lips at. A hand caressed his head lovingly for a moment and then slowly slid down his nape and spine. Dick watched how his boyfriend shivered and he spread Damian’s cheeks. Teasingly the older male rubbed his shaft through Damian’s crack, relishing the friction and the intense look Damian gave him from over his shoulder.

The brunette had been waiting for this for several days now and to feel Dick toying him was driving him crazy. He reached over trying to hold the male’s length while starting to push back, gasping once he felt the head spreading his body. Dick helped him by holding the base of his cock and watched how Damian continued until his well-rounded ass rested against his pelvis and balls. Both sighed as they fully connected. Damian loved the feeling of being filled, feeling the pulsing of that thick vein on the left side of Dick’s cock that he usually loved to trace with his tongue. He clenched around the warm shaft, whimpering when he felt the other pushing forward. Dick curved over his back, hands on his lover’s hips as he kissed Damian’s shoulder. He knew the other couldn’t wait for him to start pounding him, but he didn’t want to go fast so he started a slow steady pace, pulling out and pushing back in Damian’s ass while the younger one mewled in pleasure. 

“R-Richard..”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t **hmm** me! Go faster!”

“I like this pace, you look so sexy,” Dick grinned as Damian whined loudly, pushing his ass back hard to meet Dick’s pace. 

“Don't test me..” 

“But I want to see how long you can last.”

“Ugh, you are infuriating.”

“Hmm, yes, I love you too,” Dick sang beyond content with himself.

Damian hated when Dick did that, not giving him what he wanted. First he didn’t want to fuck him and now he didn’t want to fuck him harder or faster. If he didn’t love the handsome man he would have dumped him ages ago. Well, not really. It was mighty difficult not to pine after Dick Grayson.

After a minute Dick slowly increased the length of the rocking motions and soon Damian felt the other’s pelvic bone smashing into his ass. It was great, the brunette pushed his ass back to meet each thrust. The feeling intensified and both worked up a sweat before Dick slowed down once more. It left the younger one groaning in frustration. He just wanted to reach his climax so badly. Luckily Dick had the same need and was now pausing a little at the end of each thrust letting Damian enjoy the complete fullness before pushing in deep. It left Damian gasping quite a bit, slow and hard, deep thrusts made him throw his head back as he voiced his approval of Dick’s ministrations.

“Ah! Finally,” he groaned eagerly and clawed at the sheets. 

“Damn, Dami,” Dick panted when the other started clenching around him as he pushed back inside with a snap his his hips. 

With his lover pushing back to meet every thrust, loudly moaning from the excruciating pleasure radiating out from the path of the big, hard cock in his ass, Dick knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. But he couldn’t release yet, he was shifting his position every now and then, searching for that particular angle so he could hit that spot. 

"Be--loved!" Damian exclaimed as his climax welled up inside his body.

Dick had found his prostate and hammered it mercilessly. It was massaged with every stroke and left Damian breathless. It was hard to breath when moaning and gasping, trying to prepare for what was about to come. 

"Ahhhh," Damian sighed as he erupted, hand quickly reaching up to stop the strings of semen from dirtying the bed. He was unable to keep the sheets clean when Dick gave a few hard pushes, knocking Damian down with his face in the mattress as the male behind him moaned and filled him up. 

It didn’t matter anymore, Damian smeared the sperm on the sheets as he softly moaned, relishing the feeling of Dick riding out his orgasm. The thrusts became slow and then shallow until it finally stopped altogether. Both males separated slowly, and neither saw any need to say anything. All was quiet except for their silent moans and sighs amongst other sounds of satisfaction. Moreover Damian didn’t even see any need to move, his ass still in the air as he closed his eyes and waited for his heartbeat to calm down. 

A wet cloth startled him slightly. Dick sat beside him on the bed, all cleaned up though still naked as he rubbed the washcloth over the brunnete’s ass. This was part of the normal routine after their lovemaking. Damian hummed softly in appreciation as his lover cleaned him up. It was the least his lover could do after teasing him for so long. Damian reached out and poked Dick’s thigh, drawing circles on his tanned skin with the semen on his hand. He grinned mischievous as the other swatted the hand away and pulled a disgusted face.

“Ugh, Damian, I thought that would be beyond you,” the older male grunted as he wiped the sperm off. 

“And I thought you enjoyed making me dirty, spill my seed. Now it's yours,” Damian replied flatly and finally turned over to lay on his back. He spread his arms and legs a little with a pleased little hum.

Dick was gone for a moment, probably rinsing the washcloth that was soon back on Damian’s heated skin. It felt nice, the cleaning was comforting and cooled him as well. Damian wouldn’t mind if this would happen more often. Once the cloth covered his soft member he moaned softly, totally content with himself though his eyebrows knotted faintly. It didn’t go unnoticed. Dick questioned Damian about his thoughts as he got rid of all the body fluids, leaning down to peck his boyfriend on the lips once he was done. The cloth was discarded somewhere in the room and Damian waited for Dick to cover them both with the sheets before he spoke his mind.

“Just speculating why you were suddenly so into me,” he said honestly though not referring to the watermelon story he had found on the internet.

“Hmm.. I was satisfied without making love until you totally ignored me today,” Dick replied and pulled the younger one close, nuzzling his hair and neck. He buried his face there and stifled a yawn that stretched his lips. 

“So I have to ignore your existence for you to fuck me?” Damian rolled his eyes and heard how tired the other was. He patted the dark bangs of his lover's heavy head.

“Hhhnnn.. Don’t ignore me! We can make love every few days, but keep in mind I’m not that young and buzzing with hormones,” Dick whined and hissed when Damian shifted and bit down on his earlobe.

“You are an indeed such old man and so old fashioned, can’t you say ‘fuck’ instead of ‘making love’ for once?”

“Says the one who screams 'beloved'?” Dick countered cheekily. Damian made a point to ignore him instantly gaining another whine from his older lover.

The complaints only made Dick chuckle and he shook his head. Fucking was for lust, but when he got intimate with Damian it was not to just satisfy his sexual need. He loved the cocky male and therefore he made love to him no matter how many times the younger one would plead and beg to fuck him. But, truthfully, hearing Damian say such things aroused him and the thought of he himself saying such things, ah, if only he could get hard again. What he wouldn't give to be twenty-something again. 

“Fine.. next time.. I’ll fuck you senseless,” he whispered against Damian’s ear. The other laughed shortly.

“At least say it like you mean it, was that supposed to be sexy?” Damian taunted with a smirk as Dick raised his head to lock their eyes over Damian's shoulder.

“You little brat... Shut up or I won’t plow your ass at all!” Dick retorted with a growl and a smack to Damian's ass that stunned the younger one into silence. His eyes had a twinkle that made Dick wary. Damian maneuvred around in his arms and slithered his arms around his neck. The object suddenly pocking Dick's thigh could only mean one thing: it was going to be a long night. The older male was pushed on his back and he covered his face with both hands and a loud frustrated groan as his younger lover began his seduction to get him hot and needy again. 

Why, why couldn’t they just sleep?


End file.
